


Mistakes Were Made

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Anakin makes a hair mistake. Obi-Wan has been there. Padmé is amused.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in honor of Obi-Wan's beautiful Attack of the Clones hair and the quarantine side cut I gave myself with sewing shears.

Mistakes Were Made

Closing the door behind him, Obi-Wan took a moment to relish the cool breeze of the air conditioning. It was beastly hot out, even for the middle of summer, and the short trip from the parking lot had left him sweating. Dropping his keys in the bowl, he noted that Anakin’s keys were in the right place for once as well, strongly suggesting the younger man had not left the apartment at all that day. Not that he could blame him given the weather.

‘Anakin?’

Hearing no reply he continued into the living area, pausing to drop his bag on the table. He supposed it was possible Anakin was asleep, but given the state of the coffee maker he highly doubted it. Walking down the hallway, he stopped short in the doorway of their bedroom, mouth agape.

Anakin Skywalker glared back at him, hair noticeably shorter than it had been that morning.

‘You hate it’

‘Did I say anything?’

‘I know it looks bad’

‘I didn’t say anything!’

‘It’s my hair I can do what I want with it’

Obi-Wan nodded in sincere agreement. ‘That is correct. Would you like to talk?’

‘No’

‘May I kiss you?’

Anakin appeared to consider for a minute before nodding, and Obi-Wan gave him a quick kiss.

‘Well as I’m sure you’ve noticed I am home. It’s good to see you.’

Anakin made a vaguely affirmative sound before going back to whatever it was he’d been doing on his computer. Giving his shoulder a quick squeeze, the older man left the room while pulling out his phone. He had an idea, although he wasn’t particularly enthused about it.

Pulling up his conversation with Quinlan Vos, he typed out a message reluctantly. Obi-Wan hesitated as conflicting feelings clashed in his brain, but his affection for Anakin eventually won out. Sighing ruefully, he hit send.

Obi-Wan: I need the blackmail photos (15:13)

He barely had time to glance away from the screen before the phone buzzed in reply.

Quinlan: HELL YEAH KENOBI! Who's do you need??? (15:13)

_ What the kriff? _

Obi-Wan: mine (15:14)

Obi-Wan: Who's all do you have? (15:15)

Quinlan: 😇 [angel emoji] (15:17)

Well that was certainly unsettling, if not very surprising.

Quinlan: I shared the folder with your email, you should be good (15:21)

Opening his own computer, Obi-Wan did indeed have an email from Quinlan with the subject ‘suffer’.

Obi-Wan: Your efficiency in this matter troubles me but thanks all the same (15:22)

Kriff, how many pictures did Quinlan  _ have _ ? Obi-Wan wasn't even sure he remembered when some of these were taken.

As he sorted through his options, his phone buzzed again, this time with a message from Padmé.

Padmé: Anakin tells me you think his hair looks stupid (15:25)

Obi-Wan: Anakin's an idiot (15:26)

Padmé: I figured but I wanted to make sure. How is he? (15:28)

Obi-Wan: He seems upset. I think I have a short term solution. (15:30)

Padmé: How bad is it? (15:32)

Obi-Wan: Fairly (15:33)

He thought for a moment before adding the one word he knew would communicate the severity of the matter.

Obi-Wan: bangs (15:33)

Padmé: Oh HONEY 😂 [laugh cry emoji] (15:34)

Padmé: Give him a hug for me. I'll pick up some scissors on the way home. (15:36)

That was probably wise. Anakin was correct that he could style his hair however he chose, but Obi-Wan had the distinct impression he hadn’t been pleased with the fruits of his labour.

After some consideration he selected four pictures that seemed the appropriate level of cringe worthy. Still partially wanting to abandon the plan, he printed them out and walked back to the bedroom.

The things he did for love.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held the paper out wordlessly. Taking it from him, Anakin's eyes widened. He looked up, his earlier sullen expression replaced by one of disbelief.

'No'

'Yes'

'No WAY'

'You are currently holding verified photographic evidence of the Obi-Wan Kenobi mullet'

‘What‽’

Now appearing absolutely delighted, he glanced between the picture and the man in front of him before crawling forward to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan.

‘Thank you’

After leaning into each other for a minute, the younger man rolled over so he was lying with his head in Obi-Wan’s lap.

‘For what it’s worth, dear one’ Obi-Wan said, stroking his face affectionately ‘you are very attractive. Including your hair’

The snort he was answered with was certainly regretful, but not nearly as hostile as the mood had been when he first got home.

‘I don’t hate it as much as I thought I did’

‘That’s good’ Obi-Wan ran a hand through the curls ‘if you do decide to change it at all, I believe Padmé is planning to bring home some proper scissors’

‘Oh thank GOD I STILL HATE IT SO MUCH’


End file.
